


Ignoring It

by Evy_B



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Field Trip, Fluff, For a Friend, Hotel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prank Wars, Reference to Christianity, Sharing a Bed, extracurricular, good fun, knowledge bowl, reference to God, reference to holy water, reference to jesus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evy_B/pseuds/Evy_B
Summary: While on the trip to the Knowledge Bowl competitions, you're paired up with Peter to share a hotel room. Much to your surprise, there's only one bed for the two of you to share.





	1. Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote specifically for a friend, but I decided to put it on here, since I've noticed a distinct lack of this sort of content. This also takes place in a different school(may or may not be reader's school), since I wrote this as a completely separate universe. Enjoy!

The noise on the bus was deafening. There were only a handful of you, maybe more than ten, but man, teenagers sure knew how to make some noise.

You had your head up against one of the windows, listening to the rumbling of the bus. Your head was also jittering from leaning on it, but you didn't care. You'd been on this bus ride for hours now, and your phone was on its last few breaths. You sighed and put it down, fishing a book out of your bag.

The book sat in your lap, but you were starting to get tired. You found yourself repeating the same paragraph over and over, so you slammed it shut in frustration. You put your face in your hands and rubbed your eyes, wishing you'd gone to bed earlier last night, wishing that competitions weren't tomorrow, wishing the lull of the bus wasn't pulling you into sleep like that....

"Hey."

Your head snapped up almost involuntarily, startled by the sudden interruption from your dozing off. You peeked to your side and, sure enough, someone had seated themselves next to you. That someone was Peter Parker.

God, why did it have to be _him?_ You weren't exactly in a presentable state, what with the dark circles under your eyes and the fact that you were fighting just to keep yourself awake.

Nevertheless, you worked up the courage to croak a "hey" in response. A soft smile appeared on Peter's face, and he inched a little closer to you.

"So," he said. "What's up?"

"The sky," you retorted, your natual snarky edge coming into play.

Peter's smile turned into an amused smirk. "You excited for tomorrow?" He continued.

You groaned, anxiety already creeping up on you just from thinking about it. "It's.... certainly going to be interesting. You?"

Peter's smile faltered, and he folded his hands in his lap. "Well, you know..." he began, clearly trying to find the right words. "I'm excited about it. It's scary and intimidating, but..." he glanced at the other kids on the bus. "I think we're in good hands."

Your eyes swept the bus, and landed on a pair of boys who were in the midst of a milk-chugging competition. One of theme choked mid-chug, and milk splurted from his nose onto his friend.

"Yeah...."

Peter chuckled. "Okay, aside from them. But, uh, anyway," he began, rubbing the back of his neck. "We gotta pick roommates for the hotel tonight, and... would you like to share a room?"

You prayed to whatever deities were listening that he didn't see the red on your face. "Y-yeah, sure," you managed to get out, turning your head back to your book, which was suddenly very interesting. You did, however, steal another glance at Peter, and saw that he wore a relieved and happy expression.

"Yeah, great, then!" He said, and jumped up, bounding back to his seat. You saw that he was also sitting alone, and debated offering him to sit next to you again. You felt too flustered to do that, though, and instead stared idly at your book, your thoughts going too fast to process the printed words.

In the midst of all the internal screaming, you did form one coherent thought: _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

You were roused from your sleep when the noise level became about ten times louder.

You opened your eyes, conveniently not having to move since your head was up against the window(again). The bus was pulling into a parking spot outside the hotel -- or, at least, trying to. The driver was having a few problems, though, and kept backing out of the spot, trying their best to parallel park a vehicle of this size. In the end, the driver pulled out of the parking spot entirely, opened the doors, and ordered everyone to get out.

You scrambled to shove your book back into your bag and slung it over your shoulder, standing up as you did so. You walked past Peter, who had waited to leave until you passed him, and waved. He waved back, smiling at you as well. He walked behind you, and you pretended to ignore this and the fact that you were freaking out just a little on the inside.

You stepped off the bus, turning around when you didn't hear him behind you. You heard him running down the aisle from where you had sat, and saw him exit the bus with your phone in hand.

He waved it at you. "You forgot this!"

You put your palm to your face, equally ashamed as you were grateful. You forced out a meek "thank you", and grabbed your phone from his hand. Another thing to ignore: Your hands brushing together for just a moment.


	2. Caught It On Camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Peter arrive at the hotel room and discover your predicament -- but before you can address it, you're both swept up in a prank war with your teammates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter written by atheists for atheists, or at least for those who will not get offended at God and Jesus being used in a prank. You have been warned!

After rounding up all the very excited teenagers, your teacher handed out keycards.

"Peter, (Y/N)!"

He handed you a small envelope, and you opened it. Inside was a keycard for room _256_. You noticed that there was one card and two people, so the more responsible one would have to carry it on them.

Peter got the keycard.

"Alright, does everyone have their cards?" The teacher asked. After getting a positive response, he dismissed you all to your rooms.

You and Peter walked side by side to your room. You'd been wearing your binder since that morning, and you both wanted and needed to take it off soon. It was three o'clock, and you'd been wearing it since six in the morning. No doubt Peter would need to take his off, too.

For context: you both are trans. You weren't going to be anything but blunt about it to those who asked. And word of the wise is, you shouldn't wear your binder for longer than 10-12 hours.

You wondered for a moment if Peter just chose you to be his roommate so he'd be more comfortable changing. You understood that all too well, but a part of you(you didn't want to think about the size of that part) wanted there to be another reason he wanted room with you.

You didn't have time to think about it much more, though, because you'd arrived at your room. You stared at the large numbers  _256_ as Peter opened the door. He held it open.

"After you."

You smiled at him. "Aw, such a gentleman."

You locked eyes with him, and both of you found your gazes lingering a bit too long. Peter was the first to look away. He cleared his throat.

"Um, anyway."

You turned your head and walked in, staring intensely at the ground. A deep blush spread across your face. "Yeah..."

 _Oh god, that was embarrassing._ Still, you made a mental note to never forget his dark brown eyes. His very pretty dark brown eyes.

You gathered your composure and looked up, but what you saw made you stop in your tracks.

Peter noticed you stop. "What is it?"

"Uh..."

He saw it too, and you could've sworn you saw a pink tint on his face.

"I can sleep on the floor," he offered.

"No, no, don't do that. We can make this work."

Much to your embarrassment, your shared room had only one bed.

* * *

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the hotel phone began to ring. He snapped his mouth shut, looking very flustered.

You bounded to the phone, glad for the distraction. "Hello?" You asked.

"It has begun. Prepare yourself! This is war. A prank war!"

"Uh, okay." You hung up. To be honest you didn't really know how to respond to that. But... a prank war? Now  _that_ you could do. Your mind raced with all the things you'd want to do.

You turned to Peter, your previous predicament already forgotten, and told him the good news.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, (Y/N)?" Peter asked.

"What are you talking about, this is the best idea ever."

In order to know what was going on, you needed to know three things: Where you were, where you were going, and what you were doing.

First, where you were: In the back of your room, there was a sliding glass door. This door led to a patio, a large patio that connected all the rooms on your level to each other. Like an outdoor hallway. There were no stairs leading to the ground, so this was a completely isolated place only accessible from the hotel rooms.

Second, where you were going: You and Peter were on the ground, crawling underneath the windows to get to your friends' room. Since all the boys were on one floor and the girls on another, you had chosen to target George and Carlos.

And finally, what you were doing: In your hands were three compostable cups of water. The cups came with the hotel room, which was convenient for you. You reached their room, made sure they couldn't see you, and placed the cups in a triangle, the point facing their room. Then, quietly as you had come, you and Peter scrambled back to your room.

Phase one of the plan was complete.

* * *

 You knocked on George and Carlos' door.

George opened it. "What's up?"

You shrugged. "Eh. We just wanted to hang out."

"Nothing much to do," Peter added.

George looked behind him at Carlos, who was messing with a remote. "Well, we were just about to put on some TV, if you want to join us."

Your head perked up. "Ooh! I wonder what channels they have, my favorite show updates today!"

George stepped aside, and you instinctively grabbed Peter's hand, pulling him in behind you. He gave a small yelp, but other than that did not protest.

You jumped onto the bed, Peter doing the same and landing beside you. Carlos had finally gotten the remote to work, and was browsing channels.

"What time does your show come on, (Y/N)?" He asked, not looking away from his channel surfing.

"It doesn't come on 'till 4:30, we can watch something else until then."

"Alright, then." Carlos continued scrolling through the guide.

in the meantime, you were painfully aware that you and Peter wear laying together on your stomachs, side by side, almost touching. It was a shame you'd have to get up soon.

Much to your disappointment, Peter said the words to put phase two in motion.

"Hey, does anyone have any food we can eat? I'm starving." George and Carlos' heads turned towards the source of the word "food".

You jumped up, pretending to just now be remembering something. "I've got some snacks in my backpack we can eat!" You got off the bed and took the keycard from Peter, who was on his phone. Darting out the door, you were exposed to the still-chilly air of early spring before arriving at your shared room. You crossed the room to the telephone, skimming over a piece of paper you and Peter had written on. You picked up the phone and dialed George and Carlos' room.

As you waited for them to answer, you cleared your throat. You'd been selected for this task because you could do a better job at changing your voice than Peter. To pull this off, you'd have to speak in a very deep, very southern accent.

The dialing noise ended, heralding a confused "Hello?"

You forced your voice to go as deep as it could go. "Have you heard of our Lord and Savior Jesus?"

There was a brief silence, and you counted exactly one missisipi before continuing.

"He works many miracles. Just look outside your door. He has given you three glasses holy water, representative of the Holy Trinity." You could hear screaming on the other end, and a couple swear words, loud enough that you could also hear them from outside. You continued, hoping one of them still had the phone.

"He has come to teach his children a lesson, and to bless you with this holy water. Please take His gift, and sin no more. Thank you for your time."

* * *

 You banged on the door loudly, several bags of potato chips in your arms. "HELLO? Can somebody  _please_ let me in?!"

After a couple seconds the door opened. It was Carlos. He looked rather bewildered.

"Um, sorry, (Y/N), were you waiting out here long?"

You put on an annoyed expression. " _Yes,_ but  _no one answered._ What were you all screaming about, anyway?"

Carlos' face contorted slightly. "You should come see for yourself."

He lead you to the patio, where the three cups still stood. George was yelling something about there being no way the girls could've done this. He was right, there was no way the girls did this, and it wasn't just because there were no stairs to the patio.

Peter saw you approaching, and gave you a small smile. "Crazy, huh?"

You looked at the three cups sitting on the floor. "Whaaaat... happened?"

George turned to look at you. "It's crazy, man! There was this guy who called us, and Carlos picked it up, and then the guy told him there was holy water outside, and--" he gestured at the cups furiously.

You laughed. "Well, we  _are_ in the midst of a prank war. Danielle has a good guy's voice impression, maybe it was her?"

"But there's  _NO. WAY._ How could she have gotten it up here? The only way you can get up here is through these doors! Unless she somehow got into your room."

Peter shook his head. "That couldn't have happened. We were in our room the whole time, except for when we were in here, and (Y/N) just came from our room!"

You nodded in agreement. "Also, they'd need a card to get into it, and I've got the only one. You took it from your pocket in demonstration, then handed it back to Peter.

"Well... maybe they climbed one of the trees?" George walked over to the two trees that grew on one side of the patio walkway, and examined them. "But... they're awfully thin up at the top, where we are. They couldn't support a person's weight."

"Kathy's pretty tiny," you mused. "She less than five feet, weighs maybe 90 pounds, and is the squirreliest person alive." You and Peter hadn't planned this far into your prank, but Kathy was turning out to be a good scapegoat.

After some consideration, Carlos and George seemed to agreee that it was her.

"We're going to go downstairs and question her about it. Want to come with?"

You shook your head. "Nah."

"Well... okay."

You waited for the door to completely shut before turning to Peter, grinning. "You got it on video?"

He smiled back at you. "Of course."

* * *

 "Hey, Peter, how does this show look?"

"Uh... seems pretty good. I say put it on."

"Okay. Georgie?"

"Whatever you want, I'm not really in the mood for TV anyway."

The phone rang. The camera turned to look at Carlos, who had the hotel phone to his ear. George was looking at him, too. Everyone was silent for a few seconds, before Carlos turned to George and pointed furiously at the patio door. George stood up, and camera moved to follow his path.

He gave a yell of disbelief when he saw what was there, and Carlos dropped the phone. He ran to George, and had a similar reaction.

"OH MY GOD THERE REALLY IS HOLY WATER"

"HOLY WHAT"

"I DON'T KNOW MAN THIS REALLY SOUTHERN GUY JUST CALLED ME AND TOLD ME JESUS GAVE US HOLY WATER"

Peter ran over to them, trying to discreetly film the boys while doing so. The caused the camera to jiggle a lot as he ran.

"Wait wait wait, what's happened?"

"Oh my god. So, I picked up the phone, right? And this guy goes 'have you heard of our lord and savior Jesus?' And then he starts talking about how there's holy water outside our door and it's supposed to be representative of some super religious thing, I don't know man I never learned much about Christianity. And I think (Y/N)'s knocking on our door, have they been out there this whole time? I'll go get them."

The camera shuffled around as Peter turned it to the floor before stopping the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this might not make as much sense or be as funny as I thought it would be, but oh well. It's based off something I actually did, and it was funny for us because we're all a bunch of homosexual atheists who go to a catholic school. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope to get around to the ACTUAL good stuff(wink wink sharing a bed wink wink) next chapter.


End file.
